villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen
"Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen" ("Hell's vengeance boils in my heart"), commonly abbreviated "Der Hölle Rache" and also referred as "Queen of the Night's Aria", is a song from the 1791 opera The Magic Flute. It features the opera's main villainess, the Queen of the Night, forcing her daughter Pamina to murder Sarastro, the main hero and the Queen's rival, threatening to disown and curse her if she does not do it. The song has been performed by numerous singers along the years, but it was originally performed by Josepha Hofer, who was also Mozart's sister-in-law. Lyrics German = Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen, Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um mich her! Fühlt nicht durch dich Sarastro Todesschmerzen, So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr: Verstossen sei auf ewig, Verlassen sei auf ewig, Zertrümmert sei'n auf ewig Alle Bande der Natur. Wenn nicht durch dich Sarastro wird erblassen! Hört, Rachegötter, hört der Mutter Schwur! |-| English = Hell's vengeance boils in my heart, Death and despair blaze about me! If Sarastro does not through you feel the pains of death, Then you will be my daughter nevermore: Disowned be you forever, Abandoned be you forever, Destroyed be forever All the bonds of nature. If not through you Sarastro will turn pale! Hear, gods of revenge, hear the mother's oath!! Other Appearances * The song was performed by Cristina Deutekom in the 1971 TV movie adaptation. * The song was briefly performed by June Anderson in the 1984 biopic film Amadeus. * An English version was performed by Lyubov Petrova in the 2006 film adaptation. * The song was adapted in the 1994 animated television film adaptation. * The song was performed in the 1995 animated film in English. * The song was performed by the character Bibble in the 2006 direct-to-video Barbie movie Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia. Gallery Images 15031-Magic Flute Production-0394 (16425045306).jpg 894693f0c112959601536f2c37360bac.jpg Queen.jpg Hqdefalt.jpg Maxresdefault-1.jpg Hqdefault-1.jpg Hqdefault-2.jpg Videos Offical Opera Performances The Magic Flute – Queen of the Night aria (Mozart; Diana Damrau, The Royal Opera)|Diana Damrau Dessay performs "Der Hölle Rache" from "Die Zauberflöte"|Natalie Dessay Mozart - Aria della regina della notte - Der hölle rache|Luciana Serra Sumi Jo sings "Der Hölle Rache kocht..." (Die Zauberflöte, Mozart) 조수미, 밤의여왕|Sumi Jo Erika Miklósa - Der Hölle Rache (Queen of the Night) - Minkowski|Erika Miklósa Film Performances Cristina Deutekom "Der hölle rache". Die Zauberflöte. La flauta mágica. W. A. Mozart|1971 film version Queen of the Night Aria Scene from Amadeus (English Subtitles)|Amadeus version The Magic Flute|1994 film version (go to 27:03) The Magic Flute (1995) Queen of the Night Aria (Animated)|1995 film version Barbie Fairytopia Mermaidia - Bibble is the "Voice"|Barbie version Death and destruction - The Queen of the Night - aria|2006 film version Covers Mozart Die Zauberflöte, K.620 Act 2 - Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen|Patricia Petibon Diana Damrau sings Mozart's "Queen of the Night" aria|Diana Damrau Patricia Petibon - Mozart - Zauberflöte - Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen (Official Video)|Patricia Petibon Die Zauberflöte, K. 620, Act 2 "Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen" (Königin)|Jérémie Rhorer Der Hölle Rache (Queen of the Night)|Emadj Trivia *A recording of the aria by Edda Moser with the Bavarian State Opera, conducted by Wolfgang Sawallisch, was included in a collection of music from Earth included on the spacecrafts Voyager 1 and 2. Category:Solos Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs